In a conventional hand drying apparatus (see Patent document 1), an opening leading to a hand drying chamber is provided at the upper portion of the main frame. A blowing unit housed inside the main frame connects at least three air outlets through a plurality of nozzles. All the nozzles are connected to a common air duct. A heating unit is provided inside the air duct. The air outlets in the hand drying chamber do not face each other and the hand drying chamber has enough room for rubbing the hands together. The bottom of the hand drying chamber has a drain port. The lower portion of the main frame has a control unit and a detecting unit that detects when a hand is inserted in the hand drying chamber.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-346715 (Fourth paragraph, FIG. 1).